


Doggy-Style with Dog-Spoony

by quagsirechannel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hypnotism, Implied Relationships, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cinema Snob tries out his new party trick on Spoony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy-Style with Dog-Spoony

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the kink meme. The title is the most suggestive thing about this fic.

"Hey guys, come check out this new trick I learned!"

The Cinema Snob beckoned his fellow Channel Awesome reviewers into The Nostalgia Critic's living room. They were having their yearly get together, this time meeting in the Critic's hometown of Chicago, and Snob decided that now was the best time to show off his little skill he'd been honing recently.

"Okay, before I begin, I need a volunteer," Snob said as his friends took their seats. "Nostalgia Chick, how about you?"

"Nu-uh. Last time I volunteered to help you out you made me eat five-year-old green ketchup and I had the shits for a week. No way."

The suited man sighed. "Okay...then who wants to come up?"

Everyone looked around at each other, giving slight nods and responding with rapid head shakes. They were frightened, and rightfully so--The Cinema Snob may not have been as insane as Bennet the Sage, but it was still pretty damn risky to go up there without knowing what he was going to do first.

Finally, one brave soul mumbled, "Fine, I guess I'll do it..." Spoony stood up, running his fingers through his long hair, and walk over to the grinning Snob.

"Great! What I need you do to is lie down on the floor here, close your eyes, and relax as much as possible."

Spoony's stomach twisted in regret. "What exactly are you going to be doing to me?"

"You're gonna be the first person I try out my hypnotism on!"

***

_Listen to my voice, Spoony. Let it fall over you, wrap around you. My voice is the only thing that exists, it keeps you safe. Breathe in, exhale slowly, and let my voice fill your thoughts._

_Now follow my voice. I'm taking you back to your childhood, back to when you were carefree. Remember your surroundings, the feel of the air, the smells floating past you. Remember your very first pet. Remember how the animal felt to you; warm, soft, happy. Think of the sounds your pet made, think of how you played with it._

_We're coming back now. Follow my voice back to conciousness. I'm going to count down from five, and when I get to one you will wake. But you won't wake as yourself. You'll wake as that childhood pet we just visited. I'm starting to count now._

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

***

Sponny laid on the ground, silent and unmoving, while everyone stared at him intently.

"It didn't work, cocknose, you just put him to sleep!" The Nostalgia Critic yelled.

"What the fuck? This totally should've worked! Alright, lemme wake him up." Critic bent down and nudged at Spoony when a loud BARK! was heard.

Spoony rolled over and propped himself up on his hands and knees. He stared at the Snob, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and licked his nose. Startled, Snob fell backwards, and Spoony crawled over to the other guests.

"Wow, Cinema Snob, it actually did work!" Film Brain squealed, calling the attention of the new dog in the room. Spoony bounded over to the boy and put his hands--or paws, rather--in his lap and tried to lick his face, causing him to giggle and protest.

"What a cute little doggy! Come 'ere, Spoony!" Spoony turned and ran to Benzaie and the Frenchman scartched behind his ears.

The Channel Awesome personel played with the puppy-man for hours. MarzGurl took him outside to play fetch, 8-bit Mickey wrestled with him (Handsome Tom just watched), and Angry Joe played tug-of-war with him. He was petted, scratched, rubbed, and loved, until finally Spoony was all tuckered out. He hopped up on to the Critic's sofa where Linkara was sitting, and curled up in his lap to fall asleep. Linkara smiled, and tousled Spoony's hair.

"Hey, Snob, it's getting pretty late. Can you change him back now so I can get him back to our hotel?" Linkara asked the Snob when he walked into the living room.

Snob laughed dryly. "Well, I'd love to, but uh you see..."

Linkara's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I haven't learned how to wake people up from their trance yet."


End file.
